


The Fearling Prince

by lilredd3394



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Jack, Jack's no longer a guardian, Snapped!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do it anymore, Manny, I thought being a guardian meant I wouldn't be ignored any more but I guess  I was wrong. So I offer you my resignation to my guardianship, and hope you tell the guardian's as harshly as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resignation

Jack landed on his lake, his bare feet making little to no noise on the frozen surface. His blue eyes flickered up to the glowing moon hanging over his head; this entire scene reminded him so much of his first day as Jack Frost when he rose out of the pond. 

Jack sighed as he lowered his gaze a few minutes later "they're ignoring me again, Manny," he admitted softly "all of them, even Sandy. North doesn't even glance my way when I land next to him in the pole. Tooth doesn't try to look at my teeth anymore, even at the monthly guardian meetings. Bunny only sees me long enough to yell at me before he ignores me again. Sandy just... I can't do it anymore, Manny; I thought being a guardian meant I wouldn't be ignored any more but I guess I was wrong. So I offer you my resignation to my guardianship, and hope you tell the guardian's as harshly as possible."

Jack glanced once more at the moon before he tightened his grip on the staff and shooting into the air with the help of the wind. He flew across several continents until he landed at his home in Antarctica. The guardian's didn't know it was there so it was the perfect place to hide from them. His house wasn't anything fancy, it was a simple den buried underneath an ice mountain, it wasn't as big as the Warren but it was enough for him. He has a pile of polar bear pelts piled in the corner with several pieces of ice furniture. He even had made a fridge; it was currently full of dried meat that he would eat if he got hungry. Even spirits got hungry, it wasn't as often as mortals but it happened.

Jack plopped down on the fur and sighed, he had no believers left because Jamie and the others grew out of him. They were too old to see him even if they believed. North and the others had explained his first day as a guardian that once a child hits eighteen they can't see them, it doesn't matter how much they believe. Eighteen was the barrier of childhood, at eighteen they become adults. Jack had brought up the fact that he was only fourteen, and if his belief in things meant anything. He only got a laugh and a shaking of the head before the topic was changed to new plans for Christmas and Easter.

Jack's fingers clenched on the white pelts and tears of anger filled his eyes, he would make the guardian's pay for shoving him aside. If it hadn't been for him they never would have won against Pitch Black and his army of Nightmares. It had been all him, they had been too busy trying to save their holidays instead of just facing Pitch head on like he had. It was all their fault. That thought sent a sudden burst of heated fury through his body, they had blamed him for the ruining of Easter because he hadn't been there. When it really had been their fault, they had beaten Pitch before and now they were suddenly too weak to do anything but sit there and cower. They were the guardians, their entire job was supposed to be protecting the children of the world. They had been doing it for hundreds of years, and just because he came along they suddenly couldn't! Jack was calling Bull shit, they just didn't want to. The guardians may have fooled everyone else but he wasn't falling for it.

Jack lifted his gaze; his once brilliant blue eyes were a glowing silver and full of his barely controlled wrath. He would make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is linked to a tumblr account: http://the-fearling-prince.tumblr.com/  
> You can ask questions and stuff like that, it's like an ask blog. This story is an introduction/story line of the entire blog.


	2. Happy Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one gets confused, Jack changed his name to Jokul. He's basically changing who he is in order to become someone new. He no longer wants anything to do with his life as Jack Frost so has started a new one with under Jokul Frosti.

Jokul walked along the telephone wire; his silver eyes were hidden beneath his black cloak. He had managed to find the perfect outfit for his new role. A black turtle neck sweater with sleeves that went past his hands, the sleeves were tight around his biceps and started to fan out from his elbow down. His pants were black as well; they were tight around the waist and ass but loose past the knees. He has a swirling black cloak wrapped around his shoulders with the hood up to hide his white hair; he was still working on that small detail. He was thinking black hair dye; he had seen plenty of humans dying their hair different colors. He just needed to do the same and he would have his completely new look finished.

Jokul's pale lips curled back into a smirk, golden sand was starting to spread across the skies of Burgess. He jumped off the wire and darted down the street, he used the wind to move faster so he could get out of the town quickly while giving Sandy just a glimpse of him. He needed the guardian's to know about the strange cloaked figure, and Sandy was just the one to deliver the message. 

Jokul glanced over his shoulder as he paused at the edge of Main Street. He could see Sandy floating on his cloud of golden sand; his gaze was right where he wanted it...on him. Jack smirked as he held still for a few more seconds underneath the street lamp but he darted down an alley way and basically disappeared into the shadows. 

Jokul stopped running when he reached the forest at the edge of town, he ducked behind a tree just in time to see Sandy come out of the town as well, and it was obvious that the Sandman was looking for him. The spirit waited, his silver eyes watching Sandy until the pilot returned to the town. Jack smirked as he stepped out from behind the tree, he had three more people to see but first, he had a little present for the Easter bunny.

Jokul returned to his lake just as the Northern Lights shot through the sky. He gave a smirk before shaking his head "did you tell them, Manny?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the moon for a second. He hoped the Tsar did, it would help push his plan along. 

Jokul took a deep breath before letting his powers explode; it was only a matter of seconds before the gently falling snow turned into a raging blizzard. "Happy Easter, Bunny," the winter spirit said with a smirk, his blizzard already spreading across the entire continent of North America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is linked to a tumblr account: http://the-fearling-prince.tumblr.com/  
> You can ask questions and stuff like that, it's like an ask blog. This story is an introduction/story line of the entire blog.


	3. The Guardians

Jokul stood in the dead center of the raging blizzard, he had been fueling the snow for three days now and there was at least five or so feet of snow. The thought of so much snow put a smirk upon his lips. He slowly let his powers disappear; he just had to wait for the guardian's to gather now.

Jokul glanced at his newly dyed black hair, he had slipped into the store while the mortals were stranded in their houses, stole the dye and proceeded to dye it in the store bathroom. He ran his fingers through the black strands before pulling his hood up once more.

Jokul picked up his staff and slung it across his shoulders just as a portal opened behind him. He turned around to face the four guardians that stepped out of it "and to what do I owe the pleasure of the guardians company?" He asked as the four pulled out their weapons "oh please, if I wanted you dead I would have done so already."

"Who are you?" 

Jokul raised an eyebrow "oh, North, you wound me," he said holding a hand to his chest "but on a different note, what are you doing here?" 

"We received word from Manny, our friend is hurt," North said as he pointed a saber at Jokul "did you hurt him?" 

Jokul smirked "I didn't, but I'm pretty sure it was you four that hurt him," he said leaning against his staff. 

"Jack?" Toothiana asked as she moved forward, she knew that staff anywhere. 

Jokul reaches up and pulled the hood down "Hello, Toothiana," he said with a smirk before his gaze went to Aster "how do you like the snow, Bunny? I made it just for you."

"What happened to you mate?" Aster asked as he looked at winter spirit over.

Jokul smirked "do you guys remember what you told me during my guardian party that was thrown for me?" He asked, but he got confused looks in return "you promised that as long as I was a guardian I would never be invisible again...well, guess what? Seven years later, every single one of you ignored me. I was completely invisible again, the only person that saw me was Bunny but that was only to yell at me." He watched as their eyes widened in horror "so I resigned my duty as a guardian, that was four days ago."

"We did not ignore you, mate," Aster said shaking his head, his ears flopped slightly.

Jokul turned his silver eyes to the Pooka "oh really, then when was the last time any of you had a conversation with me?" He asked only to get silence "my point exactly, you ignored me and I don't know why, nor do I care. But I want nothing more to do with any of you."

"That's a bit harsh for a couple times we were too busy for you; after all, the world isn't all about Jack Frost." Aster snapped as he glared into the winter spirits silver eyes.

Jokul smirked "of course it's not, it's all about you," he said as he walked forward till he was face to face with Bunny "It’s always been about you, Bunny, you're the Easter Bunny after all. I'm just a simple winter spirit, I'm easy to ignore since everything I do can be explained by science. But... I'm trying something new." He gave a smirk as he held his chin high "I want to see how well a little bunny can hide eggs in six feet snow, why not give it a go _Pooka_ , I can promise that it'll be a blast."

"Don't you dare!" Aster said before reaching for the winter spirit only to be met with a blast of frost lightning from the boy’s palm. 

Jokul paused as he watched Aster shoot back a few feet before slamming into the tree. He laughed a full belly laugh with his head thrown back. "Now that was fun," he said once he was done laughing, he lifted a hand and wiped the tears off his face. He took several steps back until he was standing in the center of the pond, he put the base of his staff on the ground as he continued watching the guardians fuss over the Pooka. "He'll be fine, it's just a little frost," he said leaning against his staff once more.

Toothiana turned to him "this is enough, Jack!" She said, her feathers ruffling in anger "Aster is your friend, and you attacked him!"

"My name is Jokul," the winter spirit said turning his silver eyes to the tooth fairy "and Aster is more of an enemy than a friend, and since he's an enemy, I have every reason to attack him. You're lucky I haven't attacked the rest of you as well, Toothiana. But don't push me, there might be more of you but. I'm stronger than all of you and you know it." He paused, and by the looks on the guardian's faces he was right "now go, while I still allow you to leave in one piece." 

Jokul turned and walked into the tree line, he heard them talking but he didn't bother listening to what they were saying. He still had an ice age to create, but the guardians didn't know that small detail.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is linked to a tumblr account: http://the-fearling-prince.tumblr.com/  
> You can ask questions and stuff like that, it's like an ask blog. This story is an introduction/story line of the entire blog.


End file.
